just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Will Survive
|year = 1978 |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (JDU) On-Stage July 21, 2016 (JDU) July 28, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (All Modes) |effort = Low (Classic/On-Stage) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (On-Stage) 2 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic) / / (On-Stage) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = On-Stage Mode Party Master Mode |mode = Solo (Classic) Trio (On-Stage) |pc = to (Classic) / / (On-Stage) |gc = to (Classic) to (Classic) (Arows) (Classic) (Beta) / / (On-Stage) |lc = Cyan (Classic/Mashup) Orange (On-Stage) |pictos = 95 (Classic) 94 (On-Stage) 91 (Mashup) |nowc = IWillSurvive (Classic) IWillSurviveOSC (On-Stage) |audio = |perf = Classic Cain Kitsais On-Stage Mehdi Kerkouche (P3) |dura = 3:18 (Classic) 3:13 (On-Stage) }}"I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a zombie who switches between two forms. The first one is shown at the beginning as a grey-haired, pale-skinned dancer. This dancer is wearing a ripped black suit, a red shirt, and black platform shoes. They also make an appearance in the song for a few seconds later in the song. The next dancer that appears stays for most of the song. They have a more green skin tone, and the suit turns faded blue. Their hair becomes pink. The dancer has glasses hooked onto the shirt. He also a scar on his face, arm, and leg. Sing Along The lead dancer is a female in a loose blue low-cut dress with a slit around her leg area. She closely resembles Gloria Gaynor. There are two backup male dancers: P1 wears black pants and a black shirt with a red vest over it and a blue beret. P3 wears both black shirt and pants with red suspenders and a small blue top hat. Iwillsurviveosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Iwillsurviveosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Iwillsurviveosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Background The dance starts off in a dark graveyard with a full moon and a green atmosphere. There is also thick mist. Tombstones of various shapes and sizes with different inscriptions (with one reading I Will Survive) are also visible, as are twisted trees. After the dancer transforms, the graveyard is colored with lights and the tombstones light up. The darkness is cleared and the path lights up in a checkered pattern. During the violin part, two violin players appear. At the very end of the dance, bats appear from the left side of the screen and chase the dancer away. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put both of your hands down at the screen. Gold Move 2: Shake both of your hands. Survive GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Iwillsurvivegm1ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Survive GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Iwillsurvivegm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Sing Along There are 2 Gold Moves in the On-Stage routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: *'P1 and P3:' Hit the floor with your right hand. *'P2:' Throw your arms out. IWillGM1.png|Both Gold Moves Iwillsurviveonstagegmingame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''I Will Survive'' is the first song by Gloria Gaynor in the game. *Unlike the other Sing Along routines (except for Let It Go and Happy), every light in this routine is on for the entire routine. *The Classic coach's glove glitches to pink when it gets close to his hair. **The same glitch happens around the dancer's left eye. Also, his hair glitches to green a little, and the scar on his arm glitches to red at times. *In the Classic routine, the light from the lightning stays on for the whole routine. **Also, once the moon turns into a disco ball, it stays like that for the rest of the routine. Gallery Game Files Iwillsurvive.jpg|''I Will Survive'' iwillsurviveosc.jpg|''I Will Survive'' (Sing Along) IWillSurvive_cover_albumcoach.png|album coach (Classic) iwillsurviveosc_cover_albumcoach.png|album coach (Sing Along) tex1 64x64 m 74004eecf4d36371 14.png|album background Promotional Images iwillsurvive promo coach.jpg|Promotional coach (Classic) iwillsurviveosc promo coaches.jpg|Promotional coaches (On-Stage) Others Screenshot (10).png|Glove glitch Screenshot (11).png|Glitch around the eye Intro title.png|Intro Title iwillsurvivebg1.png|Background 1 I Will Survive BG.png|Background 2 iwillsurvivebg2.png|Background 3 Videos Official Music Video Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive (Official Video) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 - I Will Survive 'On -Stage' Just Dance Unlimited - I Will Survive On Stage Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Trios Category:Solos Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs by Gloria Gaynor Category:Sing Along